


Speedbird/Speedemon dump

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Series: Speedbird [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Damian Wayne Feels, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: This is a collection of headcanons, asks and other non fics things from my new OTP speedbird/speedemon or Wallace West/Damian Wayne.





	1. Tumblr asks

**Anon: Who's the hopeless romantic**

Damian. He goes from denying all this new feelings to fully drown into his crush. He’s embarrass to say he fits all the high school crush criteria: daydreaming during class? Checked Drawing Wallace and putting his names in a heart? Checked. Blushing and stuttering while they talk to them? Check.

When they finally start dating Damian isn’t sure how to handle it but Wallace hasn’t really dated anyone before so they’re kinda figuring in it out together.

**Who is the dramatic one?**

That’s a tricky one. I think Wallace freaks about small things like “why hasnt he mesaaged me back?” not to be possesive but cause he knows the bats lifestyle and Damian sometime will nochanlanty text him “Don’t worry it was just a small stab” “You got stabbed?!?!”

While Damian it’s most dramatic when it comes to romantic gestures and making sure his beloved feels appreciated and safe.

**Anon: Who said "I love you" first?**

Wallace. He just blurt it out and he was terrified cause after all what happened with his dad, he couldnt bear the thought of not being loved back, But Damian said it back instantaly. They’re not very liberal with saying it tho, they save it for special occasions.

**Who is the one who likes to cuddle?**

Both of them. They don’t go out a lot so they stay on bed or the teen titans couch scrolling through their phones and petting each others’ hair, almost without thinking. Damian sometimes would wrap his arms around Wallace while sleeping like a jet-pack

**What kind of gifts does speedbird bring eachother?**

Well I think they give each other gifts with frequency and act really particular about gifts. Lace tries out be nonchalant like “Oh I just ran across Holland and picked up some tulips for you” or “ I saw this special paints and thought of you” like it’s not biggie (but really he can’t act cool cause he’s crushing hard) and Damian blushes and accepts all his gifts and keeps them forever.

While Damian probably takes gifts more seriously, I think he would like to give Lace really significant gifts like a bracelet or a necklace with something engraved. He wants to court him properly so maybe he goes full prince charming and write him a song on the violin. Lace it’s beyond flattered and can’t believe his bf sometimes.

Sometimes they coordinate accidentally and get gifts for each other at the same time.

**But who would confess first? Or even better make the other confess so they can just 'accept their feelings' in return? (Speedbird)**

Well I feel like Lace would end up blurting it out cause he’s a speedster so his brain mouth work to quickly for him to stop the words from coming out. And he maybe tell Damian likes him back so he would pull him side but start rambling at superspeed like

“ Well I’m been kinda havingfeelingsforyouforawhile”

“…what?”

“Ilikeyou”

Damian would get it finally and bregugindly admit he likes him as well.

Or Damian could tell Lace likes him and be like: “Could you just ask me out for God’s sake?” And Lace would do it.

**Anon: Speedbird ask cause you now made a new ship and it needs more content, congratulations! Anyway, of those two dorks, who would start flirting in the middle of an argument just to win it? Bonus for seeing the other actually flustered**

I think that when they fight both of them will use flirting as a distraction. Lace (Wallace) will be called out for endangering a mission and he will say a soft “I’m sorry babe” that would make Damian blush but still trying to remain serious. And Damian would too, when Lace tells him he’s being a jerk he would just put puppy eyes and Kid Flash would melt.


	2. Speedbird mini drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small drabble. If u would like to request a thing go to my Tumblr @aspiedamianwayne

“Alfred…?”

The butler looked up and smiled. His grandson had the most serious look on his face, immediately contrasting the way he held the hand of the boy standing behind him.

“Yes?” The old man closed his book. The curly haired boy made eye contact with him, he seemed scared somewhat. Alfred gave him a gentle smile.

“This is…W- Lace ” Damian gazed at the speedster, whom gave him a shy and encouraging smile, by his expression, Robin smiled back “My boyfriend”

Alfred, felt giddy inside.

“Nice to meet you” the boyfriend said.

“Likewise. I see my grandson has finally has finally pull you out of hiding” Damian blushed “Would you like some tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this. If you like this ship follow me on Tumblr @aspiedamianwayne for more content!
> 
> shout out to @Sh00sh and @emocionamrool on Tumblr for talking about this ship with me!


End file.
